猫日本 Kitty Japan
by TomatoPiranha
Summary: England cast's a spell and it backfires leaving Japan half cat. Hungary goes crazy, Greece is stunned, and it's all Englands fault. What will happen to Japan and how will Greece and the rest of the countries react? Mostly giripan with hints of... well most of everything else! xD
1. Chapter 1

猫日本 (Kitty Japan)

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers Note:

Sam: Kesesese hiii people! I had this idea at the same time as one of my ameripan fics, and i was like omg i have to write down both or i'll forget! So here I am at an unearthly time at night (in the morning actually) writing this! It was just TO ADORABLE of an idea not to write down though! =^.^= hope u all like Japan w/ cat ears!

Prussia: Hey! Don't go using my awesome laugh without permission!

France: I sure would like to see Japan as a feline hon hon hon!

England: Bloody hell you wanker, do you go for just anybody?

France: Ohh, are you jealous? ^.^

England: W-what! *blush* of course not you bastard!

Greece: I love cats.

England: ...

Sam: Of course you do Greece! ;D now, onto the story!

It was an animecon in Japan. Of course, Japan had to come. He was Japan after all. He had to come just to see how his people were doing. Yeah, just that. What other things would he possibly want to do at a huge animecon containing thousands of adorable moe things and manga.

Walking through the large group of people, Japan was able to squeeze his way past to a free seat at a bench. He hadn't been out in a while, so he had begun to forget how packed these things could get. Looking at his phone, he saw he had a text from America.

[yo japan! once ur dn w/ ur animecon thing thn cn u like cum ovr 2 the meetin pl. cuz me nd a buncha othr countriez r goin ovr som important stuff like hw im totally guna be the HERO! ]

[Sorry Japan, I told America to send you a message but who knew he could be such a wanker at sending bloody messages, so I took his phone from him. Anyways, if it's not to much ask could you come to the conference room so that we can discuss something. It's not too urgent though so take your time. Thank you ~England]

Japan chuckled at the message, it sounded just like them.

[Yes, I can be there in just a bit. Thank you for waiting. ~日本]

Japan then clicked off his phone and put it in his pocket. He looked around and saw a stand just across the sea of people. Standing up and preparing himself, he squeezed through the crowd and made his way to the stand. Everything in it was meant to be moe. From the cute maid figure to the bunny girl singer poster. Looking around, Japan saw something that piqued his interest. He walked over and picked up a pair of cute black cat ears. They were the same exact color as his silky black hair. Not being able to resist, Japan slipped on the pair of cat ears. Looking in the small mirror, they looked almost natural against his jet black hair. Like they were real. Keeping them on, he went over and paid for the cute pair of ears. After paying, he decided to keep them on while shopping for some manga and maybe a dvd or two. Just as he was about to leave, he got another text from America's phone.

[Oh I forgot to mention, please don't put anything on your head! I don't know who the spell has affected yet, so it's best not to take a chance. I'll explain what I mean later when you get here. Until then. ~England]

Japan looked at the phone for a minute.

"Wait, don't put anything on my head? That makes no sense" he said to himself as he remembered the cat ears that he had on. Not wanting to take any chances for whatever could have happened, he reached up to pull of his cat ears while holding onto the rest of his stuff with his other arm. Grabbing one of the ears, he pulled to try and take them off. For some reason, they wouldn't come off.

"おれ,何これ?" Japan said as he couldn't get them off. Maybe he just needed a better grip. Walking over to a bench, he set down his stuff and with both hands pulled the ears. "Ouch!" he said pulling his hands away. He wondered why when he pulled on the ears it actually hurt.

"Wait, it couldn't be that this is why England told me not to put anything on my head?" Japan wondered as he gasped. "I-I wonder, if I c-can, move them" he said pulling his arms up to his chest.

Somewhat a little scared to try, Japan hesitated for a moment. No, he had to make sure. Closing his eyes, he clenched his teeth and moved his cat ears. "EEP!" he squeaked at the weird feeling of being able to do such an unrealistic thing. Feeling a little odd, Japan quickly picked up his things and rushed into the bathroom. Rushing into one of the stalls, he set down his things and put his hand to his head. How could this be real. Humans couldn't have feline ears. Of course he wasn't a human, he was a country, but they couldn't have cat ears either. Suddenly feeling something ticklish against his neck, he turned to see what it was. Was, was that... a tail?

Japan covered his mouth as he almost gasped out loud.

"W-Why d-do i have a tail? Why do I have real cat ears? What's happening?" he thought to himself. Before he started to panic, he decided to go to the conference as quickly as possible and ask England what was going on. Making up his mind, he quickly left the bathroom and rushed out to try and catch a taxi. Of course nobody thought him having ears and a tail was weird at the time because there were cosplayers everywhere. They just thought that he was another one.

Quickly catching a taxi, he made his way to the airport where he boarded his private jet (every country had their own jet for traveling) and flew to the conference which was in America.

"We have now landed in Washington state, thank you for traveling with us. Have a nice day" Japan heard the flight attendant say. Quickly grabbing his things he ran outside as soon as the plane came to a complete

stop. As he exited the plane, it was raining. Of course it wasn't unusual for it to happen to rain on that day, in Washington it rained all the time. Japan quickly ran inside not bothering to get an umbrella so that he could see England as quickly as possible.

"Uncle Japan! I'm so glad to see you!" a young teenage girl said running up to Japan. She was wearing green rainboots and a longsleeved blue shirt with jeans even though it was summer.

"Konnichiwa Washington-san, I'm sorry I don't have much time to talk, I have to get to the conference" he said gripping his bag to his chest.

"Oh, if you want I can have someone drive you to Seattle, thats where it's being held" she said with her usual cute smile on her face.

"Ah, arigato Washington-san!" Japan said as he gave Washington a very adorable cat smile =^.^=

Washington stared for a second. He looked like he could be a cat. How moe. She flipped open her cellphone and called up a car to drive Japan to Seattle.

"Thank you Washington-san" Japan said running off to the car parked out front.

"No prob dude! I love your costume!" she yelled waving.

Japan quickly got into the car and was driven to Seattle. One of the roads were closed though. So Japan had to get out and walk some of the way in the rain.

He finally got to the building that the conference was being held in. Running in, he didn't feel like waiting for the elevator so he ran up the stairs, he was actually quite athletic despite his appearance. Finally making it to the door, he leaned against the wall and took a breath still gripping his bag to his chest. He listened in to the conversation that the other nations were having at the moment. They were just babbling as normal.

"Wait, what am I going to say when I get in there?" Japan thought. "Hello everybody, I need to talk to England because I think I've turned half cat? No, I can't say that."

Japan opened the door just a crack to see what the other countries were doing. As France and England were fighting, America noticed the door was open a little.

"Yo, dude Japan is that you? Glad to see you made it!" he said walking up to the door.

"U-Uh w-w-wait A-America!" Japan said panicking as he didn't know what to do.

America opened both the large wooden doors to let Japan in. As he did this all the other countries looked over. There was Japan, with cat ears and a tail, soaking wet with a confused embarresed look on his face still tighyly gripping his bag and blushing. Everybody grew quiet. ~~~silence~~~ Suddenly a loud squeal was heard from the back of the room as Hungary rushed up to Japan with a camera.

"OMG JAPAN IS THAT YOU YOUR SO CUTE OMG YOU..." Hungary yelled as she kept babbling on about how cute he would look in a dress while taking pictures.

Suddenly all the countries started speaking even louder than before. Everybody started gathering around Japan all asking things that he couldn't even make out because there were so many people talking at once. Greece was dead quiet, but his eyes were humongous as he stared at Japan.

"OK, OK EVERYONE! Please back away from Japan!" Germany said pushing back the lots of countries crowding around Japan. Once there was a good perimiter around Japan, Germany was able to get the countries to calm down some. Greece was still sitting next to Japan but Germany let him be because he was being quiet.

"Okay everybody, lets just keep quiet, unfortunatly the spell landed on Japan, but we try and figure this out if we all calm down" Germany said.

Suddenly all of the countries heard Japan gasp.

"G-Greece! What the hell are you doing!" Germany yelled.

Greece was rubbing Japan's cat ears while playing with his tail because of course for him seeing his best friend as a cat was just to unresistable.

"G-Greece, w-w-what are y-you doing?" Japan sputtered while madly blushing.

Greece kept on petting Japan as he started purring like a cat.

"GREECE!" Germany yelled as all the countries got loud again. Hungary started screaming and Germany had to hold her back so that she couldn't get it on video.

"It's love!" Frace yelled.

"Yay love!" Italy yelled.

"It is most definetly NOT love!" Germany said still trying to get everyone to get to settle down.

"But Germany I love you so isn't that love?" Italy asked.

"Now is NOT the time Italy!" Germany said as hungary was now trying to claw her way past Germany leaving marks on his face.

"Germany you potato bastard this is all YOUR fault!" Romano yelled.

"MY fault? It was ENGLAND who accidently cast the spell in the first place!" Germany yelled still holding back a flailing Hungary.

"OH! So everything is MY fault now is it! It's not my fault something went wrong with the spell when America bursted in the bloody freakin door when he wasn't supposed to!" England yelled back.

"You shouldn't even do things like that in the first place then dude!" America said slurping a milkshake and eating french fries.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT IS THE SPELL THAT ACCIDENTLY GOT CAST ON JAPAN? WHY WAS ENGLAND CASTING IT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO GREECE AND JAPAN? WHY AM I TEXTING IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Writers Note:

France: Hon hon hon, what a predicament we have here! It is most definetly love!

England: You think everything is love you bloody bastard! It could just be a normal story you know!

Sam: Oh, but its up to the readers what happens between Japan and Greece now England ;) -sigh- When will you learn?

England: What? That makes no sense at all!

America: Haha like how you talk makes no sense!

England: Excuse me! I say things the right way, and its "like how you speak" you git!

China: Why didn't I have any diolouge in this chapter? I like cats too aru!

Sam: Don't worry China, you'll get your turn ;) Well, tell me how you all like this so far and if you have any requests for this! Thanks for reading! I love you all! ;D

France: Oh you love them now do you? How naughty hon hon hon!

England: Oh shut up frog!


	2. Chapter 2

猫日本 (Kitty Japan)

By: Tomatopiranha

Chapter 2

Writers Note: Hello readers! Omg I got like so many reviews for just the first chapter! Your all amazing :'D *sniff* Anyways so I uploaded this while I was at my friends house and was actually debating on wether to do it or not, i'm glad I did! Lol so since people seem to like it i decided to try my best to get the second chapter in quick! Ok so i might not be posting the next chapter until the end of July which is when i get my laptop! Then i promise to update a bunch! Oh and also this is prob. gunna have some giripan in it, sorta obvious but it'll all be just fluffy probably ;) So hope you like it!

Greece: I'm glad you decided to upload it.

Japan: *blushes*

Sam: IKR!

"Ok, so tell us what all happened Japan" Germany said while Hungary was now giving up on trying to get away from the rope around her hands behind her chair. Apparently Germany thought that this was the only way to calm her down.

After the incident where Greece ended up petting Japan infront of all the countries and getting them all riled up, Germany had finally gotten them to settle down after about a half an hour of Greece being separated from Japan.

"Well, first I went to a little booth and bought some cat ears because I thought they looked kind of cute. I decided to then wear them until I got the text from England telling me not to put anything on my head, and then when I tried taking them off they wouldn't. Shortly after that I then had a tail and I don't even know why. I didn't buy a tail and for some reason I seem to be having reactions that a cat would" Japan said now as everyone was sitting back in their seats.

"The reason for that is because of the spell that England cast yesterday. Care to explain England?" Germany said while glaring at him.

"Umm, well you see I was casting a spell and it sort of backfired when America came rushing in and the person that it was targeted for changed" England said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh? What kind of spell was it?" Japan asked.

"Well it was supposed to be that when the person wore the hat they would turn into that thing. Though since it was interrupted I messed up on the person it was sent to and it was only half done" England explained.

"WHAT? Dude! Is that why you got me that bad-ass burger hat for no reason yesterday? I bet you wanted me to turn into a burger cuz you wanted to eat one secretly with out me knowing!" America yelled standing up.

"As if you git! I was trying to turn you into a burger because you always go on about those bloody things and it's all that you like to talk about other than being the hero! Haven't you ever heard the saying 'you are what you eat'? Well I was just making that saying true!" England yelled slamming his hands on the table also standing up.

"Dude that's so not cool! For one I only obsess over them because they are awesome and you know it! And two they are not bloody! Their always cooked well done!" America yelled.

"That not what I meant America! I..." England said as he was cut off by Germany.

"Thats enough you two!" Germany yelled. "Now we are going to find a way to have to fix this. England do you know how to reverse the spell?"

"I have it written down somewhere but it might take me a while to find it" England replied.

"-sigh- Well then until then what are we going to do with him?" Germany said throwing out the question.

"Um, well I think that even though I am in this position, I am still able to take care of myself" Japan said.

"Yes thats true, but what if something happens? We don't want the whole country of Japan to downfall just because something happened while you are being chased by a dog or something" Germany replied.

"Aiya" China said. ""I have an idea. Why don't I stay with him? I did used to be his big brother once and I can keep him under control without attacking him with pictures aru" he explained with Hungary giving him the 'evil eye'.

"Does anyone have any objections?" Germany said.

Greece raised his hand.

"From anyone other than Greece" Germany said sighing.

"But, Japan is my best friend. I wouldn't do anything to him. It was just a moment of weakness when I petted him" he said in his usual lazy slow tone.

"-sigh- Well we have already found someone to watch over him. If China gets to busy then you may take his place" Germany said reluctantly.

Greece didn't say anything after that. He just gave out a little smile and nodded.

"Okay everyone. I think this wraps up our meeting. Hopefully the next one we have Japan will be back to normal" Germany said standing up and collecting his things.

All of the countries then got up and started leaving as well. Greece stood up from his seat at the end of the room and looked over at Japan. Then an China who walked up to him. China noticed the other country staring, but tried to just shake it off.

"Are you ready to go Japan?" China asked.

"Hai, I am ready to go" Japan said picking up his bag that was still filled with his stuff from the anime con.

Greece then watched the two exit the meeting room and wondered how he was going to get his way past China to get to his Japan kitty.

"Thank you for watching over me" Japan said as he and China walked down the hallways.

"No problem aru! You do look pretty cute half cat" China said laughing.

"C-China!" Japan said blushing.

Greece was following the two and saw this. He was currently hiding being a large potted plant. Staring at Japan, he felt just the slightest hint of jealously at China. He wanted to be the one to watch over Japan. Oh well there was nothing he could do now but just wait.

Japan and China then left America to go back to Japan's house. Before boarding the plane, China had an idea. Before he had got on the plane he had said that he was going to the bathroom. He actually went to the gift shop. For some reason they were selling balls of yarn in one of the small souviner shops. Wondering how Japan would react to it in his new form, China bought the ball of yarn and put it in his bag. After saying goodbye to Washington, the two boarded the private plane and headed back to Japan. After calling his boss and explaining the situation, China set down his phone and looked at Japan who was sitting next to him.

"Hey Japan, I got you a little present aru" China said smiling.

"Oh but it's not my birthday" Japan said.

"Aiya can't I get you a present once in a while even though it's not your birthday? It's okay you'll like this" China said smiling reaching into his bag.

Suspiciously watching China, Japan saw him pull out the yarn ball from his bag. For a minute he just stared.

"Japan?" he heard as he snapped back into reality.

"W-What is the meaning of this? Just because I'm now like this does not mean I take the same pleasures as a cat" Japan said still looking at the ball of yarn.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll just keep it then aru" China said holding out the ball and opening his bag.

Japan quickly snatched the ball from China's hand.

"It's unproper to not accept hospitality. I guess I can keep it" Japan said quickly stuffing it into his bag.

China smirked as he knew that Japan really did want it.

After a few minutes of silence, Japan was getting more and more bored. He couldn't get his mind off of the yarn ball that was in his bag. Fidgeting in his seat, he was getting more ancious. It was a nine hour flight. How was he going to make it nine hours? He didn't want to have China see him giving in and playing around. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Excuse me, I have to use the toilet" Japan said picking up his bag and standing up.

China smirked. He knew that Japan was just going so he could play with his new cat toy. "Take your time aru."

Quickly rushing into the small bathroom that was on the plane, Japan dug through his bag and found the yarn ball. He threw it up in the air and caught it. He didn't know why it felt so good, it just did. Tossing it up and down in the small bathroom, he was having a great time even though he disliked small placed. Once the ball fell to the ground he picked it up and a sting was loose. Instinctivley pulling on the string, it came out more. For some reason he kept on pulling and playing with the ball of yarn and in the process it began to tangel around him. Unknowing that he was becoming wrapped in string he just kept on doing what he was doing. Not until the ball of yarn had completly been unwravled did he notice that he was completly wrapped in string. Trying to break free of it Japan squirmed trying to free himself. Though this just made it worse causing him to fall down and slam into the door. He had hit his head and one of the attendance ladys had heard him.

"Japan-san? Japan-san are you okay?" the Japanese attendant yelled banging on the outside of the door.

China heard some noise and looked back and saw the flight attendant. He got up and walked up to her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her as she turned around and stopped banging on the door.

"Japan-san was the last one to go in there and the I heard a loud thud and went to see if he was okay but he's not answering" she replied.

"Aiya what did he do now?" China asked himself as he also knocked on the door. "Japan are you okay? I'm coming in aru" he said as he opened the door.

As he opened it Japan tumbled out and landed on China. Apparently when he had hit his head on the door he passed out and was leaning against it.

"Waa!" China yelled as Japan fell ontop of him. "Japan are you okay aru!" he yelled pushing the younger nation off of him. He looked at him and noticed he had a bump the side of his head, aside from the fact that he was also covered yarn. "Aiya, learn to be more careful" he said standing up. "Lets go home aru" he said picking up the unconcious Japan and setting him back down into one of the chairs.

Writers Note: Ahh poor Greece! I can't wait till his and Japan's time comes hehe i have something special planned! Sorry if their are any spelling mistakes I didn't get to proof read this! .

China: Yay! I was in this chapter aru!

Japan: I-I, it was a moment of weakness. The ball of yarn was just so... tempting. -sighs in defeat-

China: It's okay aru! Now I get to watch over you!

Greece: -staresssss-

China: O.o

Sam: Okay guys well thats the end of the second chapter! I'm so glad that you guys like this! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

猫日本 (Kitty Japan)

By: Tomatopiranha

Chapter 3

Writers Note: Hi people! Sorry if i haven't updated in like forever! ISo i said that i wud update at the end of July cuz i was gunna end up gettin a laptop for my b-day but i ended up gettin a psp! I also tried the other day to update from my ipod but for some reason it just lumped all of the world together! Sorry about that for all u reader! Anyways so until i get a laptop for myself it might take a little while to update sorry! so im just gunna buy myself a laptop soon and then i'll update from there. Again sorry for the wait plz enjoy the chapter!

Japan: Thank you for finally updating Samantha-san!

Sam: Your welcome Japan ^.^ and yayy China u have alot of parts in this chapter!

China: YES... aru

Sam: GAAH! so cute :3 anyways hope u like thanks for readin ^.^ enjoy!

Japan slowly regained consiousness. As he began to wake up he wondered where he was.

"W-Where am I?" Japan said sitting up and rubbing his still hurting head. He noticed that he had a bandage on his head though, he didn't know why.

"We're at your place aru. You passed out after hitting your head while playing with yarn on the airplane aru" China said. He was sitting next to him on the couch.

Japan looked around and did notice that he was in his own house. Suddenly he had remembered what had happened before and blushed. "I-I uhh..." Japan studdered as China interruped.

"Yeah yeah it was just your new instincts not really you I know that. It was still quite adorable though aru, you being covered in yarn unconcious" China said smirking.

"Ah umm, sumimasen. Thank you for taking care of me while i was not consious. How did you get me here though?" Japan asked.

"I carried you of course. I am quite strong despite my appearance aru" China said smiling feeling proud of himself.

Japan blushed madly at the thought of being carried by China all the way from the airport. What would his neighbors and other people think about him being carried by another man into his house unconsious. It was a public disgrace in his eyes. "China! How could you do that infront of all my people!" Japan said closing his eyes. Of course he was not mad by this because he never gets mad, but he was very embaressed.

"Well what else was I suppose to do aru? You couldn't walk while being asleep!" China said.

"I-I guess" Japan said looking down wondering what his boss would say once he got word of this.

"Ahh he's so adorable aru" China thought to himself. "Well Japan, let me get your bath ready. Go get your clothes" China said to Japan almost as if he were a kid again.

"Ah, hai" Japan said standing up walking to his room as China walked to the bathroom. Japan got some new clothes and walked into his bathroom where China was filling up the tub. Japan stood for a second and stared. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt somewhat scared of the bath right now. Like it was an ocean of death. He had never felt this way before. Maybe it was because of his now being half cat.

"Ah Japan, your bath is almost ready!" China said standing up.

"A-Ano, I think it's okay. I really don't need a bath right now" Japan said trying not to act suspicious as his tail twitched.

"But it's been two days since you passed out aru. I'm sure you want to become more clean right aru?" China asked wondering why Japan suddenly changed his mind about taking a bath.

"I-It's really okay China. I can take a bath at a later time" Japan said backing out of the room.

"Wait!" China said rushing up to Japan and grabbing his wrist. "Why did you suddenly change your mind about taking a bath aru?" China asked.

"N-No reason, I j-just don't feel like taking a bath right now" Japan said trying to get his hand away from China's.

"Aiya! Just take a bath or you'll become stinky!" China said now trying to pull Japan over to the tub by his wrist.

"N-No I can't!" Japan said now holding onto the door handel dropping his clothes trying to pull himself away from China's grasp.

"Why not!" China asked now grabbing his arm.

"Because I can't!" Japan almost yelled back trying to pull himself out the door.

"That's not a good reason aru!" China said now going behind Japan trying to drag him by his shoulders.

"A-Ah personal space China! Personal space!" Japan yelled now with a death grip on the door knob.

"I don't care about your personal space Japan! You need a shower aru!" China yelled still pulling with both his arms around Japan.

As the two were fighting over whether Japan was going to take a shower or not there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Greece asked knocking. He had come to check up on Japan and see if he was doing okay since he passed out (how Greece knew this happened is still a mystery). Greece was just starting to wonder if nobody was home until he heard something fall to the ground inside. Deciding that it was a good enough reason to come in, he invited himself into Japans house. "Hello? Japan are you home?" Greece asked taking off his shoes at the door. He heard more noises, they seemed to be coming from the bathroom. "Excuse the intrusion" Greece said walking past Japans livingroom to where the bathroom was.

"N-No China don't do that!" Greece heard Japan yell from inside the bathroom. With the door being closed Greece pressed his ear up against the door. China was trying to strip Japan and litterly throw him into the bath. He had already suceeded in getting Japans shirt off.

"Come on Japan! Just go in already! I thought you were fine with doing this before aru!" China yelled. He was currently trying to shove Japan in the bath but of course with him resisting they were destroying the bathroom.

"I told you I'll do it later! Ah China! What did I say earlier about personal space!?" Japan said trying to push the older Asian off of him as he tried to pull off his pants.

"No your doing it now aru! It's now or never take off your pants!"

"Never!" Japan yelled pushing China off of him for just a second until China had grabbed him in a chokehold. "China let go of me I don't want to, your being too rough!"

Greece was listening in the whole time. Of course not seeing what was actually happening, naughty things started to come to Greece's mind. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was a tiny bit of a pervert on the inside. Of course that was a secret only known by him and his cats. Still hearing the struggle between Japan and China, Greece opened the door slightly to see what was going on. Japan who was already trying to head for the door noticed it open and saw his chance. Jumping up and head-butting China in the face he was able to break free of the headlock he was in and rush to the door. Throwing it open he rushed out as Greece stepped back. Tripping on the side of the doorway, Japan fell into Greece's arms.

Japan looked up at the man who had just caught him. "G-Greece what are you doing here?" Japan asked still being held by Greece now out of breath.

"Get back here aru and take a bath!" China yelled running out of the bathroom. To his suprise Japan hadn't run off. He was being held by Greece. Wait... what?

"What are you doing here aru? I'm watching Japan right now" China said now standing at the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh, I was just coming along to see if Japan was okay from passing out before. I heard noises so I came in to see if everything was okay" Greece stated in a matter of fact way.

"How did you know that Japan was unconcious?" China asked.

"Are you okay Japan?" Greece asked standing the smaller nation back to his feet.

"Don't ignore me aru!" China yelled.

"Yes, I'm fine Greece. Please don't force me to take a bath" Japan said putting on an innocent face that if he were not half cat he wouldn't have been able to pull off.

"It's okay Japan. My cats clean themselves all the time by just licking themselves" Greece said. After saying this naughty images of Japan licking himself started popping into his head. Greece started to blush as he was interrupted by China.

"Just because your cats do it does not mean that Japan does it aru. He is still human you know!" China said crossing his arms.

"Hm, that is true" Greece said. "It would be difficult for him to clean himself that way."

"I don't care, I do not want to go into the bath" Japan said.

Greece looked at Japan, he looked so cute but China was right, he did need a bath. Greece thought for a minute and then came up with an idea.

"It's okay. You don't have to take a bath now" Greece said patting Japan's head.

"Hey! Your not the one in charge here!" China yelled throwing up his arms. Greece than looked at him with a look saying that he knew what he was doing and just to trust him. China then quieted down and lowered his arms.

"It's okay, I won't make you take a bath right now. For now just go get dressed for bed, it's starting to get late" Greece said.

"Hai! Thank you Greece!" Japan said turning around and quickly hurrying to his room before Greece could change his mind. Once he had left China turned to Greece.

"How the hell are you going to get him to take a bath aru? It's impossible!" China said crossing his arms.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing" Greece said in a matter of fact way. China wasn't convinced, but he ended up waiting to see what Greece's plan was.

Writers Note: OMG it's a writers note at the end of the chapter! I've never done this before (i think) anyways so im on a tiny bit of a writers block, only about one thing though. i dont know what greece's plan to get japan to take a bath is! i cud ur guys help on choosing what to do! plz comment and tell me so tht i can write the next chappy! anyways thx for readin :3


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty Japan (it won't let me post the Japanese version now :O)

By: Tomatopiranha

Chapter 4

Writers Note: HELLO PEOPLE! PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO THE FANCY $ SIGNS BECAUSE I WRITE TOO MUCH IN THESE RAWR. I'm like SOOOO SORRY that i havent been able to update lately! Theres like so much stuff goin on right now its just been like crazy! 8O So we were supposed to be moving half way through the year to Cali but there were no houses big enough for our family so i've gotta stay home and watch the kids most of the time and i've been so caught up with cyber schooling and VIDEO GAMES and people yelling at me for being too underweight which I dont understand why and buying 400$ worth of manga and writing a book (its an actual book not a fanfiction ^^) and **obsessing **over the walking dead tv show/game/everything the walking dead series-ish (I love this show, if I could marry a show I would marry it) and watching allllll the superhero cartoons/movies on netflix and **EVERYTHING** so ya... haha im really REALLY sorry! I promise to update ALOT more often though cuz im going back to school this month hopefully! :'D I never thought id ever hear myself say that in my life... haha xD Sorry about the really long writers notes too, I have a bad habit of writing these to long =.=' Also thank u soooooo much for the ideas for this chapter! :'D All of them helped but of course i just had to do one, so a special thanks to marshmallowgilbird! When i read that i was like GASP thats brilliant! Haha so ya thank you all of you ^.^ I love all of you readers so much I like die every time I see someone commented or followed or anything :'D! Oh and if your wondering I totally know where im going with this story and im like eeeee :3 cause im so ready to write it! ^^ Anyways i hope you all like this chapter thanks for readin and writin 3 (oh and btw marshmallowgilbird i LOVE your name!) if you have a tumblr you can follow me, my name is Piranhatomato (not Tomatopiranha like on here) so feel free to take a look ^^

Prussia: THATS MY GILBIRD! He takes after the awesome me and has great suggestions l:)

China: Why are you in these comments? You aren't even in the story-aru!

Prussia: Kesesese the awesome Prussia does whatever he wants!

China: =.='

America: Heyyy what about me? Every story needs a hero! I should be in this too!

Sam: You'll get your turn too America, don't worry! ;) heehee... I ship ameripan too along with giripan so this should get interesting l:) but not like threesome interesting I mean drama wise interesting! o/o...

America: HELL YA! But what does threesome mean? ...

Prussia: WHAT ABOUT ME?!

Sam: …...

Prussia: D':

America: =)?

China: =.='

Sam: On to the story! Enjoy ;D

"So, just what exactly was that "plan" of yours you were talking about earlier aru?" China asked crossing his arms and legs sitting on the couch.

Greece didn't answer for a moment. He looked off into space, and then back at China. "I don't know" Greece simply answered and then looked back into space. China stared at him for a moment.

"What the hell aru! How are we going to get him into the tub if you can't even think of anything?!" China yelled standing up in front of Greece. "Geez, you should just throw him in there or something aru!" Greece looked up at China putting his hand to his chin. "... what? Are you actually going to throw him in? You should he deserves it for being such a pain aru! Your bigger than me so it's a better idea for you to do it anyways. He probably won't be mad if you do it instead of me. Plus you will probably be able to lift him easier aru. I-" China said being interrupted by Greece.

"Shush" Greece said standing up.

"... okay well what are you going to do than aru?" China asked. Greece looked at China, than began to take off his shirt. "W-What the hell are you doing aru?!" China asked the stripping Greek.

"Taking off my shirt" Greece replied in a matter of fact way.

"No I mean WHY!" China said.

"Oh, so that Japan will be able to take a bath" Greece replied. China was still a little bit confused at what he meant by that, but decided to just wait and see what he was going to do. Once Greece was down to his boxers, he set down his clothes on the couch and headed to Japan's room with China silently following right behind. Once he got to Japan's room he opened the door as quietly as possible and peeked in to make sure he was asleep. Thankfully, Japan was fast asleep. Greece opened the door some more and walked in, as China just watched from outside the door. As carefully as possible, Greece bent down and poked the smaller nation just to make sure he wouldn't wake up. Japan didn't wake up, so Greece carefully took off Japan's pajamas, while madly blushing the whole time. Once Japan was also down to just his boxers, Greece picked up the smaller nation and took him out of the room. China grinned as Greece walked out feeling content that he (Greece) was able to finally make Japan not smell terrible anymore.

Greece carried the much smaller nation in his arms as carefully as possible as he made his way to the back of Japan's house. Ever since Japan had first owned his house, he had always made sure to take good care of the hot spring that he had in his backyard. When he wasn't part cat, that was where he would take his baths, and the hot spring made it even more convenient for Greece to get his _very special_ friend to not smell terrible easily.

Once they had gotten to the hot spring, China looked one last time at Greece before he went in, giving him a look of pity because they both knew how bad this was going to end up. Greece took a gulp of air, then stepped down into the warm water with Japan still asleep in his arms. Once he was in the water (it was about waist high) he let go of the sleeping beauty, and he fell into the water. Immediately Japan sprung out from the water before he even knew what was going on. He wrapped his arms around Greece's neck, trying to climb out from the watery death that awaited for him in his half cat mind. Greece couldn't breathe because Japan was squeezing his neck so hard.

"N-N-No!" Japan yelled as Greece tried prying him from neck because his face was starting to turn blue. For just a moment Greece was able to escape and get a breath of air, but then Japan just went right back to clinging on his face. He had an idea and he knew Japan might hate him for a few minutes because of it, but Greece held what little breath he had and went under the water taking Japan with him. Suddenly Greece felt something piercing his skin around his shoulders and back. He jumped back up from under the water and Japan was still clinging to him just as hard, but now there were claws digging into him.

China was just standing to the side as he watched the whole episode go down, and he noticed that once Greece got out of the water he was bleeding. Though it wasn't very much of a bath, it was just enough to get Japan not to smell. So Greece decided to get out with Japan still clinging to him like he was going to die. China rushed over to the two of them once they were out of the spring.

"Greece! Why you bleeding aru?" China asked.

"I don't know" Greece said in reply. Neither of them knew that Japan had gotten claws, because before he had gone to sleep, he had none. Japan had passed out while clinging to Greece and was no longer clawing him, so the they all headed inside. Greece put down (unconscious again) Japan on the couch, then sighed and sat down next to him. China walked up to Greece, looking at the claw marks on his back.

"Ai-ya, those look like claw marks!" China said as Greece turned back to face him. Of course Greece couldn't really see his back for himself, but he could sure feel his back, and that definitely proved China right.

"But, did Japan ever have claws before?" Greece asked.

"Now that I think about it, I don't ever remember see him having claws aru!" China said surprised. Both of them had the same thought at that moment, and they leaned over to see if Japan did actually obtain claws. Picking up his hand, Greece showed the weapons on Japan's fingers to China as he leaned over the top of the couch. "He does have them! Look Greece, claws! That's what cut you" China said just as confused by this as Greece.

Of course Greece knew that Japan had claws, he was the one showing China in the first place. He sighed but ignored the obvious comments from China.

"I wonder what this means?" Greece said to himself putting down Japan's hand, looking at the adorable sleeping nation. After his hand had been let go of, Japan curled up into a ball to sleep. Greece just smiled and thought of how cute he looked as a cat... and also not as one too. His sleek black hair and fine skin, his petite stature, even his sometimes deadpan eyes were attractive. Greece snapped back into reality once he heard China loudly say his name.

"... I bet that's why this happened! Don't you think Greece?" China said proud of his idea that Greece had heard none of.

"Oh, uh ya... maybe" Greece said wondering what China had just told him. "Tomorrow lets go see England. Maybe he knows why this happened" he said.

"Ya! We'll kick his ass if something bad happens to my little Japan aru!" China said, still with a little bit of a grudge on England for making him cook all the time for him.

China's words shot Greece in the chest like an arrow. "His" Japan? Greece knew that China had always considered Japan as a little brother, but that didn't make him his... did it?

"Ya, well it's late. If we want to see England tomorrow we should get some sleep" Greece said standing up. He carefully picked up Japan so he could carry him to his room.

"Okay, but where are you going to sleep? Japan always lets me sleep in the guest room all the time when I'm over, and there's only one futon, so you going to sleep on the couch aru?" China said in a boastful voice, almost bragging that Japan _always_ let him stay in the guest room, _all_ the time.

Greece walked into Japan's room and set him on the futon in the middle of the room. Once he had carefully put Japan into his bed and pulled up the blanket, he noticed a spare futon in the corner of the room. "What about that?" Greece said pointing to the spare futon. "I could stay with Japan tonight and make sure nothing bad happens. It's okay, you can have _your_ guest room, China" Greece said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"...F-Fine! It's not like I cared aru!" China said crossing his arms. "You had better not do anything weird to poor Japan then!" China said.

"I won't, now go to bed China" Greece said as he pulled out the spare futon and spread it on the floor next to Japan.

China didn't like being told what to do, especially by someone who had just beat him at his own game. But he left because he told himself he was going to show Greece just who was boss.

Once Greece had set up the futon, he layed down next to Japan. He was also very tired from a long day. He reached over to the sleeping nation and patted his head. After hearing a content purr from the smaller nation, Greece too fell asleep after thinking to himself "heh, Turkey's got no chance against me now".

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

It was late the next morning. Sun shined through the curtains in Japan's room, waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting it to just be another normal day filled with work and meetings. The moment he opened his eyes, he saw the wide chest of another man right next to his face. This startled him and he quickly scooted back to figure out what was going on. The man next to him was Greece. Though both of them were shirtless, only in their boxers. Of course being the otaku he is, the first thing that came to Japan's mind was a hot yaoi scene that must have happened the night before, considering what they were wearing at least.

Japan sat up and scratched his head/cat ears. His hair was still a little damp from the night before, which confused him. No, it didn't look like it could have been a yaoi scene any more, his hips didn't hurt. He tried to think of different things of what could have happened, but he couldn't really remember anything. He wanted to ask Greece what had happened, but the other nation looked so content being asleep. Though of course, Greece was always asleep. So Japan decided to wake him up (knowing that he would fall asleep later anyways).

"Greece-san" Japan said poking his shoulder. No reply, not even a tired mumble. "Greece" Japan said putting both hands on his shoulder, pushing back and forth on the larger nation. Japan looked down at his hands and noticed something different. He now had claws coming from the tips of his fingers. This spooked him a little bit because they were not there before. He also noticed all of the scratches down Greece's back. Now, more desperately, he shook the other man awake. "Greece!" Japan said earning a tired mumble from the still half asleep nation.

"Mmph, w-what is it... Japan?" Greece said rolling over to squint at him.

"Greece what happened last night? And why do I have claws? And why is your back all scratched up?" Japan asked as he stopped shaking him. Greece sat up and yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Last night? Oh ya, I gave you a bath" Greece said yawning a second time.

Suddenly Japan remembered. Greece had dropped him into the hot spring in his back yard, he could have died! And then once he almost got away, Greece went under the water taking him with him, he could have died! And then afterwords he must of passed out while trying to get away again, end of story, in his cat mind, he could have actually died!

"G-Greece I could have died!" Japan almost yelled, remembering the terrifying night before.

"It was only waist deep" Greece said now fully awake "and we're going to go see England today about your new claws".

"But what if I drowned in there? It seemed so... so... well not fun!" Japan said.

"Don't worry I would have saved you if anything did happen Japan" Greece said standing up and rolling up the futon. He looked over at the time on the clock, it was already 12:31 in the afternoon. Of course this wasn't all that late for Greece. "We should get ready so that we can go see England then" Greece said to Japan.

"Okay, but I'm not taking another bath even if your say your going to save me" Japan said also standing up as he went to go get ready.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

A few hours (more like 16) later, Japan and Greece had flown over to England's house. Because of the time difference, they had gotten there at a good time. It was too late for most people to still be working, but too early for most people to go to bed. England was sure to be home.

They paid the taxi driver and walked up to England's large house once they had arrived. His little smart car was in the driveway, so he was probably home. There was also a pickup truck, Japan wondered who's it could be for a moment, but then guessed after seeing the flames painted on the side. The two stood at his doorstep and rang the doorbell. From inside they could hear the ruckus.

"Hey dude your doorbells ringin'! Someones at the do-or!"

"Do you think I'm deaf? Of course someones at the door you git!"

"I'm gunna get it! Hahaha if you got a package I'm totally opening it before you!"

"No! Stop running in my house or- *CRASH* MY TEA CUP SET! GET OVER HERE DAMN YOU!"

"Hahaha oops, sorry Iggy! Tea is lame anyways!"

"This was my best set! Weren't you only supposed to be here for business anyways?!"

"I can't hear youuu~!"

Suddenly the door swung wide open.

"Oh! Hey dude, it's Japan!" America said smiling while curses were heard from England in the background. In a hurry, America gave Japan a greeting/goodbye hug and rushed off. "I've gotta ditch or England's gunna kill me, I'll see you later Japan! Oh, and hi Greece! Bye!" he said running off to his flamed pickup truck.

As America drove away, England walked up to the door, holding a white trash bag filled with the remains of his tea cup set.

"Ah, hello England" Japan said bowing. England looked at the two for a moment and sighed.

"Hello guys, sorry about that. He was only here to get some work done, but then he got all hyped up on sugar and trashed my place. So sorry about the mess, come in" England said stepping aside letting in the other two. Japan took off his shoes before entering, even though England had his on in the first place. Greece always thought that was a cute habit of his. England showed the two of them to the living room where they all sat down.

"So, what brings you guys here today?" he asked them. He kind of guessed it was going to be about the whole "Japan turning into a cat" deal.

"Well, this morning I woke up and I had claws. Though I didn't have them before this morning, they just kind of appeared" Japan told England.

"You actually had them last night too" Greece said to Japan. "That's why I had all those scratches on my back."

"Ohhh..." Japan said feeling a little guilty.

"Does this mean anything, England? Because he didn't have them before then, so whats going on?" Greece asked.

England crossed his legs. He knew that this might have happened, but he was waiting for the right time to tell him.

"Well, in the past few days I've done some researching. And I think I've found the way how to get rid of this spell that's on you" England told Japan.

"Really? How?" Japan asked ecclesiastically.

"It, might seem a bit cheesy though, but it is the real way how to break the spell" England told him.

"Well what is it?" he asked.

"Well you see, the only way to break the spell, is to get a kiss from your one true love. Not just from anybody, but the one who you'd want to spend your life with. Also, if you do not break the spell in time, eventually, you will fully turn into a cat. And once that happens, then there is no turning back" England told him.

Both Japan and Greece were shocked at the words. Greece even more than Japan. He wondered if it would be him, and if not then who? China, or maybe America, but what about England, or **Turkey**?! Unlike Japan, Greece knew who his one true love was, if only the spell were cast on him instead, then things might be a little easier. Or not, he doubted he would even get the kiss from his love, but at least he would be a cat then, and that wouldn't be too bad.

"B-But what if I did turn into a cat? What if I don't find the right person in time?" Japan asked. A second arrow shot at Greece's chest. It sounded like Japan didn't even have the slightest knowledge of who he loved, or the other way around.

"Well if that happened, who knows what would happen to your country? For all I know, they could all turn to cats too" England said. This seemed to scare Japan, even more that something bad could happen to his people then to him.

"Is there any way to slow down the time it takes for me to turn into a cat?" Japan asked desperately.

"Not that I know of, sorry Japan" England said. Everything went quiet for a moment, then Japan stood up.

"I'm going to find the one that I love, even if it is like a cheesy shojo manga!" Japan said with the flair of the true Japanese spirit in his eyes. He grabbed Greece by the hand and left after saying goodbye to England.

"Where are we going, Japan?" Greece asked now following behind the smaller nation.

"To find the one that will break me from this spell!" Japan said with eagerness in his voice. A third arrow to the chest. Greece sighed, but still followed after him, wondering if he himself would ever have the one he really loved.

-1:21 pm, Japan-

"Ai-ya are those two still asleep? They slept in so late aru!" China said to himself walking down Japan's hallway with his stuffed hello kitty in hand, proudly wearing his fuzzy pajamas and matching slippers. "Japan, Greece, wake up aru!" China said opening the door to Japan's room. Nobody was there. Confused, China went to the kitchen.

"Japan, where are you aru?" China called out. Still no answer. Then it dawned on him. "THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME ARUUU!"

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)

Just to let you know I will be continuing my other fics soon too if your wondering. ^^ Thanks for commenting **HetaliaReader**, **Greece's kitty**, **Lily Lewis**, **cosplayadict**, **LovlessOuranHost**, **CareBearCara101**, **livvykitty**, **osa-chan**, **Lonely Little Black Rose**, **lilalovex**, **BlackBloodOnWhiteSnow**, **UnifiedNations**, **KEYOTE MUGEN**, **marshmallowgilbird**, **Msdgirl**, **mosspath of riverclan 030**, **boxeshero**, **aRandomLittleGirl**, **xxDangerousPiexx**, **FlamingHazelGreen1806**, **Silent Phantom gal**, **Moyasu-uisuka**, **a nt nown pRsN 2 d wrld**, **and Lovesmorethan1anime**! Thanks for all u following and faving too I love you people :'D

France: If you love all these people why don't you marry them all? Ahonhonhon~

Sam: MAYBE. I. WILL.

France: O.o …..


End file.
